huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden
Aiden is a contestant from Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Fiji. Survivor: Philippines At the start of Survivor: Philippines, Aiden was placed on the yellow Tandang tribe. They won the first six immunity challenges and never had to vote out a member of their tribe. During this time, Aiden built a solid alliance with Mitchell, Montana, Tison and Vanessa. At the tribe dissolve, Aiden remained on Tandang with original members Erinn, Kyle and Vanessa. They foursome formed their own alliance, but did not fully trust each other. When Tandang lost the first two tribal councils, Erinn and Kyle were voted out. At the next tribal council, Aiden had a hand in voting Sarah out. At this point, Aiden made it to the merge. Catherine was the first person to go, followed shortly by Domenic. The alliance that Aiden formed with the Tandang members failed and he turned on Montana and Tison, resulting in their demise. Vanessa, as one from their alliance, was the last to go by Aiden and his new alliance of Bianca and Mitchell. The Matsing trio of Marina, Katrina and Thomas turned on each other and they were voted out in succession. At the Final Tribal Council, Aiden's ability to cut ties with almost everyone in the game was less respected than Mitchell and Bianca's strong gameplay. He received one jury vote from Vanessa and was given the title of Co Runner-Up. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Aiden was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains for turning on majority of his allies. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. They proceeded to win four immunity challenges, saving themselves. When the lost the next three times, Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. Sarah was then blindsided when she wanted to change her alliance. At this point, the women's alliance broke down and Bailey and Darcy were sent home when the tribe lost the next challenges. At this point, Aiden made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority Heroes, Jeremiah and Travis were voted out. The minority villains members were then the threat of the game. When Aiden was unable to secure an immunity win, he was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Aiden voted for Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Fiji For a third attempt at the win, Aiden competed in Survivor: Fiji on the Kuneho tribe, comprised of all former finalists. The tribe early on began to show signs of distrust and rocky relationships. All members of Kuneho began to distrust each other, causing a series of plans and alliances to vote other castaways out. At the first tribal council, Thomas was voted out. At the tribes second loss on Day 5, Aiden was voted out. Voting History Trivia *Aiden is the first new player in possession of an idol. *Aiden has only ever been apart of a tribe based on the colour scheme of Philippines, never being on the same coloured tribe twice. **He was on a yellow and black tribe during Philippines. **He was on a red and black tribe during Heroes vs. Villains. **He was on a blue tribe during Fiji. Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways